


His face

by LadyNobody



Series: KidoFudoWeek2019 [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: IE5ShipsWeek, M/M, Teen Romance, fudou cooks, he's damn good at it, kidofudoweek2019, kidou forgets to eat bc he's dumb, no but seriously the kid thinks too much about work and forgets to eat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNobody/pseuds/LadyNobody
Summary: “Ne Kidou-kun, are you on a diet?”Now it was the other’s time to be taken aback, cocking his head on the side.“No, why?”His frown just get deeper and darker.Seriously that guy-“Very well, then you can taste this mushroom omelette”And he shoved the chopsticks in his face, pushing the food slightly against those stupid perfect lips.Kidou was so taken by surprise that he found himself eating without being able to say anything on the matter.





	His face

**Author's Note:**

> DAY ONE: Teikoku
> 
> this fic is part of the kidofudoweek made by @IE5shipsweek on twitter go check them out!

The light gently touched his profile, highlighting all the small details that he loved to observe when no one was paying attention to him.  
Which wasn’t always, since he had the habit to always talk out of place and spur a friendly fight with Sakuma or crack a joke with Genda-  
So he didn’t had that much time to do his little observation game, and when he could, he was damn sure to savour it until the last second. 

It was almost always during lunch break, since in class he was sitting right behind him and, as much as he adored his locks, he couldn’t quite get a glimpse on his face.  
So as they were all opening their bentos, chatting about their different classes and activities, he kept quiet for a while.  
His hands would be extremely careful while opening the lid and taking out the chopsticks,  
His movements calculated and slow,  
Almost careful as he picked out an omelette roll.  
Everything while keeping an eye on his surrounding and the other sneaking glances and stealing fragments of Kidou’s face.

Of his long noble nose,  
Of his small smile at the way their two friends were unconsciously holding hands in public,  
Of his round ears slightly too small.  
And then there was his neck,  
He mostly wondered about that.  
It was thin yet looked so strong in a way he still didn’t understand but could somehow feel as his fifteen birthday was right around the corner.

He dared not to search for his eyes.  
Shielded,  
Guarded,  
Just like he feared his heart was as well. 

He must had clicked his tongue a bit too loudly in disappointment because funny googles were now pointing in his direction. 

“Is your meal disappointing?” 

“Huh?” 

Fudou looked up, shaken from his daze and brought back to the present.  
He could hear again people chatting around them,  
The fain sun of January trying to reach them through the leaves of the tree they all decided to sit under one year prior.  
He somehow managed not to blush at his own carelessness and shook his head as the roll finally found its way to his mouth. 

“Nah, I made this thing, can’t be anything disappointing in it” 

“Oh?” 

Kidou’s smile was taunting in a playful way, but he could also feel some real curiosity in his voice. His eyes fell down to the other’s bento.  
Except that there was none.  
Just a can of God Bull.  
He frowned. 

“Ne Kidou-kun, are you on a diet?” 

Now it was the other’s time to be taken aback, cocking his head on the side. 

“No, why?” 

His frown just get deeper and darker.  
Seriously that guy- 

“Very well, then you can taste this mushroom omelette” 

And he shoved the chopsticks in his face, pushing the food slightly against those stupid perfect lips.  
Kidou was so taken by surprise that he found himself eating without being able to say anything on the matter.  
But as soon as he got a taste of it, his face lighted up. 

Fudou’s heart skipped a beat. 

“This is delicious! So you really can cook!” 

He scoffed, blush hidden by looking down again to find something else to make him eat 

“What do you mean, of course I can. Now try this grilled octopus and some veggies too-“ 

He was completely unaware of Sakuma and Genda looking at each other with raised eyebrows, probably wondering if they’d catch up soon on what was really going on or not and possibly betting money on it.  
He just wanted for Kidou’s face to keep shining like that, picturing what his eyes would look like when tasting his cooking.  
Probably breathtakingly beautiful- 

Regardless, in that moment he decided that he’d always carry two bento in his bag, one for him and the other for that stupid idiot who constantly forgot about his own health.  
Well, in his heart that was a task he’d gladly do for the rest of his life...


End file.
